Betrayal
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been together for years behind Edward's back. But what if the feelings Bella felt weren't real?


Betrayal

A Twilight Fan Fiction by Rhiannon McKenna

_**A.N.:**__ This is my first Twilight Fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. The characters and anything else belong to Stephanie Meyer._

"Jasper…" Bella murmured against his cold, hard lips, "What are we going to do about this? Us? One look at your mind will show Edward everything we've done, and I don't want him or anyone else hurting you because of me". She said, looking worried

Bella and Jasper had been meeting in secret for months now, right under the noses of Edward and Alice, but this was the first time either of them had voiced the question.

"Bella, honey, don't worry. It's all been arranged. We're leaving in two weeks. Until then, Edward will know nothing" Jasper said, kissing her again.

Bella sighed, giving in to him. She was so glad Carlisle had stuck to the plan of changing her after graduation. Now she could be with Jasper forever as an equal. She smiled, giving into her lust for him once more.

Bella woke up in her bed at Charlie's the next morning. She wasn't confused about her sleeping; it was one of the things she had somehow kept –amazingly- when she was turned immortal, along with her human diet and the fact that blood smelt nice in a non-food way. She sighed quietly before getting dressed and walking downstairs, to see Edward and Charlie in the kitchen, both looking angry and upset. Charlie turned as she walked in, and Bella was shocked about just how hurt he looked.

"Bells, is this true? Were you planning to leave in two weeks? Were you really going to run away?"

He asked, pleading with his eyes. Bella stared at Edward, worried for Jasper.

"H-How did you know?" She asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice. Edward sneered at her, before smirking

"Little darling Jasper couldn't keep his thoughts to himself this time"

He said, before storming out of the door. Bella gasped, before running out after Edward.

"Edward! What did you do to him!?"

She asked, keeping up with his running easily,

"And what do the rest of your family know?"

Edward snorted

"_I _didn't do anything to him, Bella. I left that to Alice. She's the only one who I told, but everyone probably knows by now. You should probably avoid Alice right now. She fly's into a fury if we even _mention_ you."

After saying that, he sped off, so quickly that even Bella couldn't see where he went.

Bella hurried to school, hoping to see Jasper, but when she got there, neither Edward nor Jasper were there, and the rest of the Cullens gave her evil looks. The quote 'If looks could kill' came to mind instantly. She was relieved when Jasper walked into their Trig lesson, it was the one lesson they had together, and they also sat together at the very back of the room. Bella smiled as he walked in, winking at him. But she could see he was in pain, and he had more scars then she remembered. She gasped, realising what must've happened.

"Ohmigod Jazz! What happened?"

She asked silently, feeling nauseated. Alice had done that to Jasper, because of her. She couldn't bear it. She swallowed audibly; keeping down the bile that threatened to choke her. She had a thought then, and quickly asked him, "

"Those arrangements you made… Could we bring the leaving date forwards about a week and a bit? If this is what they do to you, I'd rather leave early than see them hurt you again."

She murmured quietly, gently stroking his cheek.

That Saturday, Jasper picked Bella up, and they drove to the airport in Seattle to catch a plane to England. Bella snuggled into Jasper's chest for the journey, happy to be away from Alice and Edward. She grinned as she got off the plane, amazed at how different everything was compared to America.

"Wow, I've never been to England before… Everyone has funny accents here,"

She said, laughing lightly. She took his hand before waving for a taxi, before smiling seductively at the driver.

"Umm… Romsey Memorial Park please"

She said, still smiling. Bella thought the journey was too long, so she snuggled into Jasper's chest and went to sleep for an hour. Romsey looked amazing when they got there, there was snow-covering 733everything, and everyone looked ally happy. Bella thanked the Taxi driver before getting out and looking up at the huge Christmas tree that was in the centre on a roundabout. Bella grinned at Jasper, before taking his hand.

"I love you Jazz"

Bella said, smiling at him, before turning towards the giant church behind them.

"How do we get to…? Where was it? Squab Wood?"

She asked, grinning now. It took them almost 4 hours to find their house, and by the time they were there, Jasper needed to hunt. He left Bella in the house, and went further than he was meaning to, his emotional effect wore off, giving Bella time to think for herself, without Jasper affecting her feeling. She was ashamed that she had left Edward for Jasper, the one person who had wanted her too much to wait and see who or what she chose; he just had to have his own way. She pulled out her phone and dialled the all too familiar number, His number. Edward's. It rang for about 2 milliseconds before Carlisle answered.

"Bella? What are you phoning for?"

He asked, sounding confused, angry and slightly shocked.

"Oh, Carlisle! I was so stupid! Jasper's been using his ability to control me! Could I please talk to Edward? I need to apologise before Jasper gets back!"

She asked, half begging. She heard Carlisle shout for Edward and a rush of air as Edward took the phone.

"Bella?"

He said, his voice thick with relief.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! I had no idea what he was doing to me!

Bella sobbed, feeling terrible. _I left Edward for someone who didn't love _me _he just loved my body!_ She thought, ashamed.

"I'll try my hardest to come back, Edward… I'll try to fight the ability. I know what I'm feeling is a lie now; it'll be easier. I Love You."

She said, before gasping in pain as something dug into her arm, forcing her to drop the phone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you learn? You can't get away from me that easily."

Jasper said, after wiping his mouth and the part of Bella's arm that he'd bitten. Bella snarled at Jasper, unable to feel anything but hate towards him.

"You selfish Bastard! You took me away from the one person I loved, just so you could have me to yourself! I'll NEVER love you. My heart belongs to Edward, and only Edward."

She said, before running out of the door and towards the road. She ran anywhere, until she saw a sign pointing to Romsey Train Station. She got there in no time, but didn't have a clue how to get to Forks. She looked around for someone to ask, but she couldn't see anyone. She looked at the time to find it was only half past five in the morning. She sighed thinking No_ wonder there isn't anyone here, they're all asleep!_ She was about to give up and just go anywhere when she saw two girls talking excitedly outside the train station. Looking at the girls bags, she saw flight labels. She looked at them wondering where they were going. She examined one of the labels on the blond girl's bag, it said:

_Kathy Jones_

_To: Seattle_

_From: Heathrow Airport, London_

The other said:

_Kathy Jones_

_To: Port Angeles_

_From: Seattle._

Bella smiled, amazed at her luck. She walked up to the girls, as the blond

-Kathy- started jumping up and down slightly, grinning.

"Ohmigod! I can't believe we're actually going to America!"

Rhiannon said, jumping up and down. Bella stopped, listening to the girls

"Calm down Rhiannon."

The other said, sighing.

"But Thea, were going to _Forks_ I've always wanted to go there! We can see the cliffs and the forests and everything from the Twilight books as they saw it!"

Kathy said, grinning. Bella smiled nervously as she walked towards them,

"Hello girls, I couldn't help but overhear that you're going to Forks. I'm on my way there too, but I don't know how to get there. Would I be able to travel with you? I can pay for all of us if you like?" She said, smiling

Thea frowned

"I'm sorry, but we don't know you. We can tell you how to get there, but we're not going to travel with you"

She said, watching Bella, who smiled, nodding.

"Of course, you're right to be cautious. I'm Bella, Bella Swan"

She said, frowning as the girls faces changed from cautious to amazed

"Umm, I'm Thea"

The older girl said, sounding slightly frightened,

"And I'm Kathy"

The other said, smiling.

"Do- do you know Edward Cullen?"

She asked, looking amazed. Bella was surprised, and slightly shocked

"Yes, I do. But how do you know of him?"

She asked, confused.

"Everyone knows who Edward Cullen is. There's a series of books that are all about Him! Well, actually they're about Bella. Here, I have them with me."

Thea said, diving into one of her many bags, and pulling out four books. Se gave them to Bella and stepped back, looking exited, but slightly worried.

"Whose Renesmee? I never had a child." Bella said, looking confused.

"Wait, nothing that happened with Jasper is in here."

She said, frowning _That's probably why I haven't heard if her… That never happened _She thought, amazed.

"Anyway, how are we getting to Forks?"

She asked, smiling sheepishly at the two girls.

"Well, we get the train from here to Southampton Central Station, then another train from there to London, then a plane to Seattle, and _another_ plane to Port Angeles. Then a bus."

Kathy said, sighing. Bella sighed too. _Two _planes. That would take ages. But she could phone Edward on the way and tell him at least.

About ten minutes later, Bella was sat on the train with Kathy and Thea, who turned out to be really nice people. They knew almost everything about her life, the trouble with Jacob, Edward's proposal, but not about Jasper. She though that was strange, but they didn't seem to care, they both thought that the author didn't like the idea, so she didn't put it in. Bella learnt a lot about the girls on that journey. Thea had just left college, and was going to Forks for her gap year, and Kathy had left school a year early with her GCSE's, so she had a year to spare anyway. They were going together to fulfil a promise they had made: To go to Forks together as soon as they had the money and time to spare. The bond between the two girls was a strong one, and they were always laughing at something. The younger girl –Kathy- started laughing about someone called Jenny, and then both girls started laughing hysterically. About two and a half hours later, Bella, Kathy and Thea were stood in Gatwick Airport, waiting for their plane to Seattle. During the flight, Bella called Edward, and told him she'd meet him in Port Angeles. She told him about the two girls, describing them. He agreed to let them have a ride to where they were staying, and also said he'd speak to Esme to see if they could stay at the Cullen's house if they wanted to.

They Landed in Port Angeles at 6:30am the next day, and Kathy and Thea were amazed when Edward walked up to meet them.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

Thea gasped, hyperventilating. Kathy just stood there staring at Edward open mouthed. She recovered quickly, smiling and stepping forward.

"Hi, I'm Kathy"

She said, slightly nervously, before poking Thea and whispering to her to say hello. She nodded, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Hi, I'm Thea"

She said, seeming awestruck. Edward laughed,

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, but you seem to know that already"

He said, smiling. As he said that, both girls started hyperventilating. Edward smiled at Bella, before nodding his head in the direction of the car. She nodded, before shaking both girls slightly. Both blushed, but accepted the offer of a lift. They admitted that they didn't know where they were staying yet, and said they'd visit the Cullen's house, but said they'd stay at a hotel until they knew them better, and then they'd consider the offer to stay at the Cullen's home. Unsurprisingly, when they arrived, everyone had tidied up the house and Alice was stood on the doorstep. She ran up to Bella and hugged her before waving at the two girls.

"Ohmigod Bella! I'm so sorry! I should've guessed! I can't believe I thought you really loved him!"

She exclaimed, looking ashamed, before smiling at the two girls, who were standing slightly further back than Bella.

"Hi, I'm Alice"

She said, grinning. Kathy couldn't help smiling back.

"I'm Kathy, and this is Keri"

Kathy said grinning. Alice smiled, then turned as another person walked out, smiling.

"Alice, Jake and Seth'll be here in about ten minute, if I were you, I'd rush upstairs and get ready."

Alice nodded,

"Cheers Rose"

She said, as she ran into the house. Kathy looked at her, puzzled.

"Since Jasper left, Alice had been spending more and more time with Seth. It's a good thing, as it keeps Alice from falling apart. I'm glad she has him."

Thea nodded, smiling

"Yeah, 'coz Alice isn't Alice if she's sad"

She said, smiling at Rosalie

"I agree. A sad Alice just doesn't work."

Edward said, surprising us. _Oh My God. I know the books say he's hot, but this is off the scale!_

Kathy thought, without realising. She blushed as she remembered he could read minds.

Edward frowned,

"What Books?"

He asked, still frowning.

_The Twilight Books._ She thought, thinking up phrases and quotes from them, and all the main events. She couldn't help smiling as shock spread across Edward's face.

_Thea has the books if you want to look at them?_

He nodded, and Kathy turned to Thea

"Could Edward look at the books, Thea?"

_**A.N.: **__Romsey is a real place. I live there, and couldn't stop myself. The two girls in the story are based on people i know, and the Memorial Park and Squab Wood are real places._

_Reviews are like chocolate, they make me happy :) Please review!_


End file.
